


100 EXO Or So

by prettysinking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 pairings, 100 themes, one 12 membered group - EXO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterlist

I simply tunred the 100 SuJu theme challenge into an EXO one. Enjoy~!

 

 

 

  
001\. Freefall, Junmyun/Chen

  
002\. Christmas, Kris/Kyungsoo 

  
003\. Blindfolds, Tao/Yixing 

  
004\. Chocolate, Lay/Xiumin 

  
005\. Overworked, Kyungsoo/Jonghyun

  
006\. Burn, Kris/Lay

  
~~007\. Dark, Junmyun/Baekhyun~~

  
008\. Locket, Kris/Baekhyun

  
009\. Coffee, Kai/Luhan

  
010\. Shiver, Kris/Kris

  
011\. Rooftops, Tao/Baekhyun 

  
012\. Chains, Kris/Chen

  
013\. Watermelon, Chanyeol/Sehun

  
014\. Home, Kris/Luhan

  
015\. Lick, Kris/Tao

  
016\. Quiet Places, Lay/Kyungsoo

  
017\. Accidents, Kyungsoo/Kyungsoo

  
018\. Keys, Junmyun/Chanyeol

  
019\. Clocks, Xiumin/Jongin

  
020\. Glow, Luhan/Minho

  
021\. Park Benches, Lay/Sehun

  
022\. Diamonds, Baekhyun/Jonghyun

  
023\. Tears, Lay/Chanyeol

  
024\. Spotlight, Baekhyun/Sehun

  
025\. Smoke, Junmyun/Xiumin

  
026\. Pressure, Jongin/Kyungsoo 

  
027\. Replacement, Kris/Key 

  
028\. Choking, Junmyun/Kyungsoo

  
029\. Sea, Baekhyun/Chanyeol

  
030\. Warmth, Chen/Luhan

  
031\. Midnight Walks, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

  
032\. Roses, Xiumin/Xiumin

  
033\. Flirt, Lay/Taemin

  
034\. Acceptance, Tao/Key 

  
035\. Blind, Kris/Chanyeol

  
036\. Bathroom Tiles, Tao/Chanyeol

  
037\. Rotation, Tao/Sehun

  
038\. "I want you to stay forever.", Junmyun/Jonghyun

  
039\. All the People, Tao/Luhan

  
040\. Skin, Xiumin/Sehun

  
041\. Dance Practice, Xiumin/Onew

  
042\. Suits, Taemin/Sehun

  
043\. Washing Machines, Luhan/Chanyeol

  
044\. Rejection, Jongin/Jongin

  
045\. Smooth, Xiumin/Baekhyun

  
046\. Stuffed Animals, Chen/Jongin

  
047\. Stutter, Baekhyun/Baekhyun

  
 ~~048\. That Girl, Junmyun/Tao~~  

  
049\. "What's the difference?", Tao/Tao

  
050\. Lost, Kris/Sehun

  
051\. Aliens, Kyungsoo/Sehun

  
052\. Cake, Baekhyun/Luhan

  
053\. Puppies, Junmyun/Kris

  
054\. Self-Image, Tao/Xiumin

  
055\. Shatter, Jongdae/Jongdae

  
~~056\. Filth, Luhan/Kyungsoo~~

  
057\. Scales, Luhan/Sehun

  
058\. Lies, Chanyeol/Chanyeol

  
059\. Calendar, Junmyun/Junmyun

  
060\. Humid, Kris/Jongin

  
061\. Disguises, Lay/Lay

  
062\. God, Tao/Jongdae

  
063\. Video Games, Lay/Jongin

  
064\. Balance, Sehun/Sehun 

  
065\. Grip, Luhan/Luhan

  
066\. Mice, Junmyun/Luhan

  
067\. Sunrise, Xiumin/Baekhyun

  
068\. Degradation, SHINee/SHINee

  
69\. Sailing, Jongdae/Chanyeol

  
070\. Thunderstorm, Jongdae/Baekhyun

  
071\. Plays (Theatre), Tao/Kyungsoo

  
072\. Muscles, Jongdae/Jonghyun

  
073\. Milkshakes, Taemin/Jongin

  
074\. Flu Season, Xiumin/Kyungsoo

  
075\. Wrap, Jongdae/Luhan

  
076\. Youth, Xiumin/Chanyeol

  
077\. Pass, Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

  
078\. Sickness, Jongdae/Sehun

  
079\. The Same Old Thing, Junmyun/Lay

  
080\. Crackle, Jongin/Chanyeol

  
081\. Noise/Noiseless, Jongdae/Xiumin

  
082\. Evening, Chanyeol/Key

  
083\. Fever, Tao/Jongin

  
084\. Snowflakes, Jongin/Sehun

  
085\. Ache, Xiumin/Luhan

  
086\. Violins, Jongin/Taemin

  
087\. Belief, Baekhyun/Jongin

  
088\. Numbers, Junmyun/Sehun

  
089\. "I like your face.", Jongdae/Kyungsoo

  
090\. Clean, Kris/Xiumin

  
091\. Stars, Yixing/Jongdae

  
092\. Gorgeous, WC * 

  
093\. Bubble Baths, WC * 

  
094\. Makeup, WC * 

  
095\. Drowning, WC * 

  
096\. "I like you. I like you. I like you.", WC * 

  
097\. Glasses, WC * 

  
098\. Soothing, WC * 

  
099\. Apples, WC * 

  
100\. Regrets, WC *

P.S - None of the pictures are mine!


	2. 007. Dark

If you'll ask Baekhyun — tied up to a chair, with a light bulb dangling over his head, making his forehead sweaty while the light partly blinded him, a real scene which always made him wonder how the people influenced by it never just shut their eyes instead of forcing them all painfully — he'll tell you he had absolutely no idea how he ended up where he did.

One moment he stood totally innocently in the kitchen, trying to assure that egg number seven will not follow the fate of the ones before her and burn into a crisp right under his skill-lacking hands, only to find himself just one short moment later standing above Junmyun, staring at his angry face as the letter kept listing off all the bad things in his life.

No seriously, he listed _everything_ , all the way to saesang fan #53.

His words vomit finally came to a stop as he took a deep breath, finally actually raising his eyes to look at Baekhyun, instead of the broken pieces of his favorite cup that decorated the floor around him. "Don't you have anything to say?" Junmyun breathed out and maybe the entire room's oxygen was in his lungs, since it was suddenly Baekhyun felt like he tried sucking incarbon dioxide and that was not a nice feelings at all.

He shifted his body weight from one foot to the other. "At least you're living your dream?" Was Baekhyun's weak attempt, a totally wrong call by the way Junmyun pulled himself up from the floor, slowly and not very gracefully.

The older man sighed, shaking his head softly as he placed a hand on the singer's shoulder. "When I was a young boy, before SM even thought of noticing me, I wanted to be something entirely different. Do you know what I wanted to be?"

Baekhyun blinked. "What?"

Junmyun brought himself a little closer and Baekhyun tilted his head while keeping eye contact. His breath came out in small huffs and his lungs showed their dislike of the short breaths he took, and at some point he found himself fighting against the fluttering of his eyelashes (and what a losing battle that was, at best) just like his first girlfriend used to do — Oh, his sweet Kang Shinma, he never loved anyone like he loved her, even after she dumped him in front of all his friends, telling him she got tired of his puppy love. Before he even managed to blink, Junmyun was really close now, so close that Baekhyun could have counted his eyelashes.

He began to utter the older's name, maybe to ask him to step back a bit because the smell of his aftershave made Baekhyun feel a little woozy, Junmyun's shower was not so long ago from what he could remember and from across the room the scent was pleasant but when the boys got right in each other's faces it got a bit too much and he's lacking oxygen as it is and he's not planning on dying from the lack of it anytime soon, but Junmyun's mouth opened again in a slow drag and the movement got a bit hypnotizing for his general liking.

Instead of a word though, it was a scream that passed through Junmyun's lips, a higher note then Baekhyun ever reached in his life, which made his eyebrows frown immediately right before the body which made Baekhyun feel so on edge just seconds ago crashed into his chest, the older male's face planted itself into Baekhyun's neck in a flash.

Baekhyun's thin arms wrapped around Junmyun's waist out of pure instinct, holding him up as the man started sliding down against him.

All he could see was pitch black.

"Hyung?" Junmyun only gave a weak whine in reply. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, sliding up Baekhyun's chest to reach his ear, the tip of his nose touching Baekhyun's ear for just a short moment, yet the electricity from the touch remained much longer then that. "I," His voice was nothing but a whisper. "I'm scared of the dark."

"Oh." Baekhyun's arms tightened around the warm body pressed up against him, his half-accustomed eyes searching the dark for Junmyun or Sehun's bed. He held the older boy's body close to his own as he took one step at a time towards the sanctuary he could barely see. Junmyun tripped once during their journey, a high pitched whine piercing through Baekhyun's ears and really, they should turn off the lights in the rehearsing studio, this kid is right on key!

The tips of his toes touched a wooden surface at last, making Junmyun spill another sound. Baekhyun was meant to be the lead singer, dammit.

Now that Baekhyun began seeing clearer he could spot an object, standing proudly on the nightstand which splitted the room into two suspiciously even sides. Baekhyun always suspected Sehun had this rare kind of ADHD and now that he could see everything without the maknae clinging onto his shoulder, his suspicion got completely confirmed. "I'll just turn on the light, alright?"

Baekhyun began moving right before the heavy weight of Junmyun's body stopped him from moving another inch. "No."

The singer blinked. "It'll keep the darkness away, hyung."

Junmyun seemed to consider this, the answer suddenly present by the tightening of Junmyun's arms. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving, hyung, I'm right here." Maybe petting his shoulder or head or logic will help. Baekhyun patted whatever part he could reach, the action consulting in the older melting closer to Baekhyun's body, his nose once again breathing into Baekhyun's neck. "It's in the same room."

"No."

"Just a few steps away – "

"No."

Was that aegyo voice?

Baekhyun sighed, attempting to lift Junmyun up. The man agreed to move as long as his skin remained practically glued to Baekhyun's — which would have gotten them far enough to turn on the lamp, if Junmyun wouldn't have tripped right on his first step.

The fall wasn't as far — or painful, given the body that was now beneath his own — as it should have been, yet all the air left Baekhyun's lungs once again, leaving him to breath nothing but Junmyun's aftershave.

Ugh.

Refusing to try and help his leader again, the vocalist just lied there, feeling Junmyun's intakes of breath raising his body, bit by bit. "Are you alright?" Junmyun hummed weakly, hands clenching on Baekhyun's back. "We'll just stay here, then. No moving."

"Good," Junmyun spoke against Baekhyun's skin.

The singer finally relaxed his body, hand taking comfort in the rug's twisted patterns. Junmyun's breaths became slower, and for a second Baekhyun thought he was strangling the leader with his body weight, until the hands on his back started painting almost identical patterns on his back. His eyes narrowed and he found himself huffing, you need some badass hearing sense to copy patterns you only hear in a completely dark room while being scared almost out of his mind.

"A painter." Junmyun's voice was a little stronger then the last time he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to be a painter. Dad wanted me to get famous 'while I was still alive', so I never did anything about that."

The singer's lips stretched into a small smile, imagining his leader covered in paint as he worked on his latest masterpiece. "Well. You're famous, and alive, right now. If you want, we can find a time for you to take art classes, or whatever you want. Now you can paint."

Junmyun's rubbed his cheek against Baekhyun's. "I guess."

"Our problems could be worse, too."

"I guess."

"You always have us when things are too hard on you."

Junmyun's face returned to its previous position, pressed so tightly into Baekhyun's neck that the younger could actually feel him smiling. "I know."

Baekhyun was finally about to ask his leader what caused his little breakdown in the first place when a blinding flicker of light reached his eyes, the pain only added to the one that came from him getting thrown on his back. His hands still shielded his eyes as he felt a shadow hovering above him, followed by Junmyun's threatening voice, "We do not speak of this again, you understand? It never happened, and I'm most certainly as not scared of any darkness. Not at all. Ever."

Baekhyun only groaned and let his head fall onto the carpet because he really did not understand anything that happened here. All he really wanted was a nice dinner and just now Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found and his leader went insane. He pulled himself into a sitting position, shaking his head as he opened his eyes, barely accustomed to the bright light above him. Maybe he'll actually get to eat egg number eight?

 


	3. 056. Filth

The skin on his back almost sizzled as Kyungsoo leaned against the tiles lined on the walls of his small shower, his nerve too numb to feel the difference as his head followed the rest of his body, letting the warm flow hit his face. He wasn't hurting, he didn't even deserve to hurt, but his heart lay so heavy in his chest and be found himself wishing throughout each day he went through that it'll beat like it used to again.

Back when he didn't feel like throwing up whenever he looked at his face in the mirror.

"Soo? Are you coming out soon?"

He cringed when the voice reached his ears, caving in on himself as he slid against the wall, holding his knees tightly against his chest as if that sort of weak shield will be enough for stopping the tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah," he choked out after clearing his throat.

He could hear a smile's presence on Baekhyun's lips from the other side of the door. "Good." Kyungsoo shut his eyes tightly, muttering small wishes for the boy to be gone as the drops of his shame traced his face, the small, pathetic beating of his heart at the misery tugging it not comforting when the boy's voice reached his ears once again. "I tried making dinner for you, but it kind of burned down on me," Baekhyun chuckled from the other side of the door and Kyungsoo clasped a hand over his mouth to keep the sounds from being heard by his boyfriend. "I ordered Chinese instead, hope that's alright. Anyways, come out and we can eat."

Kyungsoo's trained ear could hear the footsteps he'd recognize anywhere moving farther away from him and his chin fell against his chest, eyes looking through blurry tears, tracing the marks a man he wished he'd have never met left on his hips, his chest, his thighs, everywhere. Even when he got home to his boyfriend, he could still sense the other man hovering over him, touching him, kissing him.

And the worst part was, he knew that every single time, he'll kiss back with nothing but passion roaring at his ears, shutting out any bit of logic that might have escaped under different consequences.

**

Kyungsoo is stupid.

He heard the story millions of times, one side of a relationship got left alone too often for too long, the lonely soul finally searching for any type of affection from stray hands and mouths and dicks and he would always pity them, because you must be so selfish to bring such burden on you and your partner. You need to be a heartless man to cheat on your boyfriend behind his back, then return to his arms during the nights he shows up at home, smelling like another man.

You have to be a real shitty person for that.

"Hey, Kyungsoo," Kim Junmyun leaned on the wall of his small cubicle, worry once again present in his eyes, the look no longer foreign to Kyungsoo. The orbs of the older man switched from his face to his hand, being a tight fist right above his numb heart. "You should really get those chest pains checked by a doctor. Maybe you have an infection of some kind."

The weak smile Kyungsoo managed to place on his slightly bruised lips never reached his eyes, "It doesn't hurt that much. I'm alright."

Knowing how Kyungsoo is after having to deal with this every day, Junmyun's better judgment told him to let it go, but not without another glance in Kyungsoo's direction, a glace that informed the younger man he's being watched by his work mate, that kind soul never letting him out of his sight for too long.

If only he was there to stop this entire thing from happening.

**

Kyungsoo is fearful.

He knows what he's doing, he'd see what happens when this kind of scenario gets out and everyone becomes aware of what he's done a spotlight of shame that will accompany him for the rest of his life.

He saw Baekhyun behind his eyelids, smiling brighter then the sun itself as it set behind his back, the world's beauty right there yet he turned him back on it in favor of looking at Kyungsoo, 'his own personal wonder' were his words.

Kyungsoo knows he loves him, his heart tells him that much whenever he looks at him and it sinks because he _does_ love him, even while hurting him, he loves him.

The hands on the desk clock are moving way too fast for his liking, and he fear that comes from the anticipation rising in his abdomen, knowing that soon he'll get a text from that man, telling him he'll be waiting for him. He known Baekhyun will be running late again, he knows Kyungsoo has the time – and the will, to do this with him, allow him to mark his pale skin once more, like any other day.

His phone buzzes and he groans as his heart slams against his ribs again. Why is that little bastard reacting so strongly to him? Why can't he control the muscles of it to beat only for the man it's meant to beat for?

The reason behind Kyungsoo's fear, in the end of every day, is the knowing that he loves Baekhyun, but with half a heart only.

The other half belongs to a man so different from Baekhyun it baffled him to no end.  When he first laid eyes on Baekhyun he knew that boy will be his at any cost, thanks to the fireworks going off in the distance between their eyes, the small smile on the other man's lips and the almost unbearable itch to touch, moving like toxic ants on the skin of Kyungsoo's palm. When he first saw _him_ , he felt nothing. They looked at each other for a long time, both recognizing the emotion in the other's eyes. It wasn't like meeting someone for the first time, it was like meeting the eyes of an old friend, the best one you've ever had, after being apart for some time. Their 'some time' ended up being a lifetime, over twenty years of being apart from a heart identical to yours, a heart that yours is _meant_ to beat for.

His eyes shifted to his cell phone, the screen lighten up with a fake name that won't get Baekhyun questioning. Bile rose in his throat like poison, his heart once again stone inside his chest.

**

Kyungsoo, he's filthy.

The elevator moves up, farther up and above to take him to where his heart craves to be. It's beating normally now, that idiotic organ. The rhythm of it getting faster as it banged inside of Kyungsoo's head, distracting him from all the bad things he's been feeling all day long. The doors open and round eyes meet his own; a smile warms him more than alcohol as he takes it in like the rays of the sun, promising better days, beating hearts, loving lips and more misery, when it finally ends.

Luhan's hand wraps around his own as he reaches in to grab him. The Chinese man knows, he knows Kyungsoo smells like two men because he's not the only one to touch this man, he knows why Kyungsoo can't initiate a touch until he's drunk, he knows why he always looks sick when their cuddling time comes around.

He knows, but his love is blinding him.

Kyungsoo follows the older man's footsteps into an apartment he now knows by heart, right where he leaves it each and every day. He makes his way to the sofa he bought for Luhan, waiting for the cool touch of the whiskey glass against his palm. When it does, the touch accompanies Luhan's lips on his forehead, the older man's other hand traces small, meaningful lines on Kyungsoo's jaw, making his heart beat against his chest in pure happiness.

Before he steps in here and after he leaves, Kyungsoo is _filthy._

But sitting here, staring into the eyes of a man filled with nothing but love, love for him and him alone, he feels something else deep inside his chest. When Luhan touches him, he's not filthy.

He's just Kyungsoo.


	4. 048. That girl - Junmyun/Tao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about continuing this challange now. I've grown farther apart from EXO in a way that's hurting me during this time, but this is a really complicated challenge that I took upon myself and three out of a hundred seems like giving up. And I want to try fighting for this some more.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one and that's to come!

When Junmyun was younger, his father always told him to never lose his head over a female. The old man chuckled and patted his little boy's head, continuing to inform him that they could play with your mind cruelly and to their free will when you let them in far enough in, and that when he takes over the the company he'll need a head on his shoulders. 

Junmyun took those words to heart, he really did, especially after his Mother found out about Father's mistress and the three of them got dragged through the bloody scene of a cruel divorce. 

He remembered those words well, even as he embarrassingly invested every awaken moment in the growing and slightly depressing obsession with the new Chinese transfer student, Huang Zitao, and somehow, he decided his father might have lied to him about that. The day he first saw her still lingered in his mind, the shock his heart received from straight, flowing black hair that seemed to float rather then rest around her well built shoulders, leading to a slightly empty space around the chest area of her school shirt, to toned legs which peaked out of her uniform skirt. 

He also remembered the rumors that started after her body's masculine build was noticed by the students, but those rumors about Zitao being a man faded away with the new information that stated she invested herself in martial arts, which caused her body to carry significant muscles. 

Since then he couldn't shake the images of cheerleader Zitao from his head, which did not make his obsession any better. 

He groaned extra dramatically as he fell on his desk, standing up at his best friend with a pout. Kyungsoo just stared back in boredom, big eyes blinking at him. "I'm going to talk to her today." 

"Are you now." 

"Yeah, I have the courage now. I will." 

"Just give me a five minute notice, I'll make myself some popcorn." 

** 

Apparently, he was absolutely serious about the popcorn thing. 

Junmyun took a deep breath and tried ignoring the heavenly buttery scent that came from Kyungsoo's make-shift bowl, and the barely there sting on his wrist that came after he tried getting himself some of that popcorn and got a slap for it. The girl he was after was a bee line ahead of him, chatting comfortably with the quiet boy from music class and that Wu Fan that he recognized from the basketball team, both Chinese as well. 

The first step was easy, the second forced and the rest relatively easy yet slightly robotic as he got closer, heart beating in his chest as her laughter grew stronger, the light that reflected off of her silk of a hair tried to blink his already near star truck eyes and his heart showed happy signs for being closer then its ever been to the object of his affection. 

Curious eyes fell on him when it became clear he was heading for their table and suddenly it was a bit too hard to focus on smiling handsomely and when Junmyun doesn't concentrate it might come out a bit derpy and he can't have that. 

Wu Fan, who usually walked around with a constant bitch face, busted out laughing when he caught his expression, which confirmed he looked derpy and stood as a welcome to Wu Fan's entering into Junmyun's official black list. 

Zitao finally turned around, looking to the source of Wu Fan's amusement and when her eyes landed on him it felt like a cold bucket of water wad thrown at his face, melting away every bit of courage he had left. Now he was left alone, eyes bugging out and maybe as big as Kyungsoo, feet actually frozen as they refused to move for one more step and mouth hanging slightly open. 

While standing there and staring he could have sworn his currently clouded senses caught the sound of a very familiar laughter behind him, which is good really, now he can let all his anger out on the act of murdering Kyungsoo. 

"Um," Zitao pulled her hands behind her back, a hasten smile tugging on her lips. She leaned back against the table where her friend sat (and ~giggled~ at his weak attempt). "Do you need anything?" 

'A functioning brain', but surely, he won't be saying himself by saying something like that. "Ah," was what he said instead and as he resisted the urge to hit himself he decided the first option was better. Zitao simply blinked back, which gave him a little more time to come up with actual words instead of severely awkward and totally random sounds. "I'm Junmyun," Finally came out and — wait. Zitao opened her mouth to speak, her eyes widening with surprise when his hand comes dangerously close to hitting her in the face. "Junmyun! It's Junmyun." 

Her mouth, which remained slightly open, stretched to a bright smile and Junmyun had to remind his heart it's in a human body, not inside a cartoon named Duffy Duck. "I know who you are, Kim Junmyun, the class president," a chuckle escaped her lips, since when did angels come down just to sing at a single smile? "It's nice to meet you face to face." 

Junmyun decided that humming would be the best course of action as Zitao turned around, to tell her friends something short in Chinese that made Wu Fan pull a face even though he got up with the quiet boy, leaving the two of them alone. 

Alone. 

Zitao didn't look more then mildly disturbed at the look of absolute horror that set itself on Junmyun's face. "Do you need anything, Kim Junmyun?" 

"I..." He paused, swallowing his spit and trying to make his face look a little less frightened. "Wanted to talk to you about something." 

Her eyebrows frowned slightly. "Have I done something wrong?" 

Quick images of cheerleader Zitao getting spanked for not having enough spirit made Junmyun's mind go completely blank, and every bit of collection he had crash and burn. He could only give a weak shake of his head as a response. 

Zitao returned to a small smile as he waited for the real reason. Junmyun couldn't tell her after all the embarrassment he endured since he stepped forth. A smile that mirrored hers cracked on his lips. "Are you enjoying the school?" 

She gave a happy nod. "Yes, I am." 

"Good." 

After having given up on saying anything else, Junmyun kept the smile frozen on his face as he turned around — just in time to get a bowl shoved into his hands. He barely caught Kyungsoo's smug face before his friend's voice reached his ears, "He wants to go out with you, and marry you and get you to wear a cheerleading outfit and shit," those disgustingly huge and very amused eyes turned to Junmyun, "Throw that away, will you." 

Junmyun is just a little unexpected to find Zitao's face casted in full blown surprise as Kyungsoo's words sank down in his mind. 

Kyungsoo, who will soon smell the roses from six feet under. 

"You," Zitao began, her eyes focusing slowly on him again, making the task of swallowing extra hard. "He meant you?" 

With no more room for harm, Junmyun exhaled and nodded, taking in the beautiful way Zitao's face slowly let go of the shock in order to make room for the most heart stopping expression he saw so far on that beautiful face. "I'd love to!" She nodded eagerly and Junmyun's heart sang happily, twirling between his ribs. Zitao's hand reaches behind her as she pulled her bag onto her shoulders, getting up. 

"I'll text you," he gave her a weak smile, and when they turned to opposite directions, he decided Kyungsoo's death will be quick as a thank you for his help.


End file.
